Aircraft may include landing gear having wheels for supporting the weight of the aircraft while the aircraft is not flying. Each wheel may include two parts coupled together via bolts. The bolts may secure the first part of the wheel to the second part of the wheel. A tire may be coupled to each wheel such that a volume capable of receiving pressurized air is defined by the tire, the first part of the wheel and the second part of the wheel.